Deadly Attraction
by byakugan-master93
Summary: When Sasuke finds out his wife, Sakura, is pregnant for Gaara, the son of the leader of one of Japan's largest gangs, her life takes a turn for the worse.Both open a door to her past revealing a horrible truth and murder.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Attraction 

Rated t

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make Gaara and Sakura fall madly in love with each other. (dramatically puts hand over forehead)

Summary: When Sasuke finds out his wife

Is cheating on him and is pregnant with Gaara's baby. A few unexpected events change Sakura's life forever. My first Naruto fanfic, actually my first fanfic. Anyway R&R. Flames accepted (I'm an arsonist Mwahahahaha!) I want to know how I do. GaaraSakura

A/N ( to tell you the truth when I read this over I actually laughed. I'm a bad person.)

There were times when Sakura thought Sasuke didn't love her. That she doubted everything they had built together. Memories flooded her mind as she sat crying in a corner of her bedroom.

_Flashback _

"_What are you doing?" the pink haired woman asked curiously as her husband rummaged through her belongings. She began walking towards the bed struggling with the now clean laundry she had just brought upstairs. Sasuke hadn't answered her. She dumped the load onto the bed turning around to face her husband. _

'_Maybe he didn't here me.' Sakura thought. So she simply repeated herself. After all her husband was never the type to jump right into answering people, and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to start now. _

"_Are you looking for something? I might have moved it when I was cleaning earlier." _

_Still no answer. Sakura's hand clenched momentarily. Crinkling the white T-shirt in her hands. She was certain that he had heard what she'd said. He was purposefully ignoring her. _

'_Damn him.' _

"_I said can I fucking help your ass?" her voice was hoarse from yelling. Sasuke stopped moving, visibly straining. _

'_At least I got his attention' Sakura thought triumphantly. _

_The floor creaked behind her, indicating that Sasuke was moving. _

'_Most likely leaving the room. I might as well try to get my answer out of him now. It's about as good a time as any.' _

"_About ready to answer my ques-" _

_/WHAM/ _

_Sakura wasn't able to react between the time she was in Sasuke's hands and slammed into the wall. A surging pain taking over her back, she clenched her teeth against the agony. Her skin twisted around her wrist bone under the confinement of his grasp. She slipped into a state of self-consciousness. The only feeling she was aware of was the pain that shot up her still throbbing back. as she allowed a gasp to penetrate her closed lips, she noticed her breathing was erratic and her chest hurt. Every breath welcoming a whimper of pain. _

_Her eyes burned, yet no tears were shed. She refused to cry in front of him. His voice was a muffled shout in her mind. She suddenly found herself wanting her body to go numb. Without further warning she was flung to the ground. A sickening crack was heard once her body came in contact with the hard wood floor. Another jolt of pain shot through her again. This time in her left arm. Sakura's shriek of pain pierced the air as she collapsed fully onto the ground. Sasuke's footsteps rung in her head. Clear enough for her to realize that he was walking towards her broken form that flayed out across the floor. Sasuke's foot stopped right in front of her face, stepping in a puddle of blood that was beginning to stain the floor a deep crimson. _

_Sakura strained to turn her head upward to face him. Pure fear consuming her, as she noticed a smug smirk had made its way across his face. His eyes had a, dear she say, playful look in them. Sasuke kneeled at her side, bringing himself somewhat to her level. To Sakura's dismay his hand reached out to her. Caressing her flushed cheek, and occasionally running his fingers through her cotton candy hair almost absentmindedly. Sakura was unsure of how long this went on, but when she felt him lean over her and his lips brush against the collarbone of her neck, her breath hitched in her throat. (A/N _nothing is going to happen

_She felt his breath move along her neck upward and towards her ear. Sakura was lost. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her or what exactly he was trying to do to her. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed the faint whisper that was her answer. _

"_Who the hell… is Gaara?" _

_Sasuke sat up, allowing himself to look at her face. A look of pure terror flashed in her emerald eyes, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Still Sasuke took notice of it. Before Sakura could regain her composure she was lifted off the floor and thrown onto the bed. _

"_You motherfucking whore! What the hell do you take me for? I married you and I support you! What do I get in return? Your running around with some person called Gaara!" Sasuke's voice was shrill, tearing at every inch of dignity that Sakura had left. He stormed out of the room slamming the door as if to exaggerate his departure. _

End Flashback 

She sat there still as a winter night, guilt and fear swallowing her into a void of darkness. Her tears were silent yet sobs shook her form each time she thought her pain had subsided.

"Gaara" she said to herself, her voice quivering as if a ripple ran through it.

"He was a mistake…no…no…NO! He wasn't a mistake. this marriage was a mistake! Sasuke was a mistake!" Sakura screamed on the edge of breaking into another fit of tears, and no longer caring if Sasuke heard her near to desperate cries. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing once more erratic. Tears streaked her face as her sobs escaped her uncontrollably. She wrung her arms around her legs bringing her body into a tight ball.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be married to that man. I don't love him. I don't want to be confined to this house anymore. I-I just want to leave." Sakura's voice chanted on. Her sobs finally retreating for what she hoped was for good.

The words that she'd said repeated in her mind. She wondered if they had any meaning behind them. If they were trying to tell her or help her decide what she should do next.

'_Maybe I should talk to Sasuke about all of this, and try to explain this a little more.'_

Suddenly, a jolt of fear shot through her at the thought of having to face Sasuke again. Trying to shake the thought, she looked up. A small frown was soon embedded onto her face not long after the action. Apparently her surroundings didn't help her situation much. Her clothes and personal belongings had been scattered across the Beachwood floor, mingling with pieces of glass that had come from a lamp broken during Sasuke's earlier abusive actions.

A cold breeze blew through an open window on the other side of the room. The soothing sounds of crickets and the rustling of leaves filled the air. Bringing with them a sense of normalcy and of peace. She sighed, letting out all the tension that arose from those few moments.

"Alright, I need to pull myself together. I don't have time for this. Besides, I can get through this. I can." Sakura whispered to herself.

/_ringringring/ _

Sakura jumped. The quiet had brought such tranquility along with it. Sakura forced herself to stand. Ignoring the protest of her aching body, she tried to convince herself that the pain she felt was minimal. Coming to the door of the mangled bedroom. Sakura slowly opened it, as if it would attack her if she opened it to roughly. She stared at the hallway that now lay in front of her. It seemed to go on forever.

Sakura let out a low groan. She moved as quickly as she could towards the staircase, holding her left shoulder in pain and limping the whole way. In reality she was quite sure that it was impossible for her to reach the phone in time, yet despite this fact she kept on her small self-proclaimed mission; getting to and answering the phone.

Once she had reached the top of the stairwell, not to her surprise, the phone had stopped ringing. Sakura let out another pleading groan, as she thought back to what had been her reason for actually trying to reach the phone in the first place. Especially in her current physical and emotional states.

Sakura then noticed that someone was staring at her. She'd barely noticed before, and she wished it had stayed that way. Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs. Eyes seeming to keep her in place.

"The phone's for you. I think it's _Gaara_." Sakura stared back at him. Noticing the smirk on his face she gulped, praying he hadn't seen it.

"So? What am I supposed to do about that. You're the one with the phone." She stated simply, surprising herself. The tone of her voice contrasted completely with how she felt.

"Sorry, but she can't come to the phone right now. I'll make sure she calls back."

He turned his back to the wall, so he was able to look at her before he chose to hang up the phone.

Thus reenacting their staring contest.

Sakura saw when he jolted toward her, but she didn't move. She felt the blows to her face. Heard the glass of a mirror breaking. She felt the puncturing of her skin, and the slashes on her arm. When her body hit the floor the pain in her left arm made itself known again. Tears began rolling down her face though she tried to stop herself from crying. She began screaming. Wanting more than anything to be away from all of this, even if it meant death.

Sasuke looked down at her disgust in his eyes.

"Pathetic." Was all he said. Then he just walked away leaving her there. His monotone voice only had caused her more pain than Sakura ever thought possible.

She lay there for what seemed to be hours. The throbbing in her arm kept her in her conscious state.

'_I can't stay here. I can't just not even try to do anything. Leave. I have to leave. Staying here is suicide.' _

Bringing herself to balance on her knees and hands despite the pain that shot through her, Sakura thought to look up to make sure that Sasuke hadn't come back. She was positive that he would have a field day watching her in this 'pathetic', as he had called it, situation.

"Aaaahhhhh! Okay, big mistake." She panted between breaths. As soon as she had looked up the hallway started spinning.

" I might as well just have a hangover. What the hell is wrong with me!"

As if on cue a feeling of nausea began to form in her throat. (A/N that's where nausea starts right?) She suddenly found her self dry heaving and then coughing. The sudden, rapid, gusts of air escaping her mouth made her soon realize how soar her throat had become. The metallic flavor of blood filled her mouth, and was all she was able to distinguish in her mind.

'_What the hell?' _ Sakura touched her lips. Looking over her fingers she found that they were colored a deep crimson. She broke into another fit of coughs. Spurting blood onto the floor beneath her.

"I need to get help. But the phone's downstairs. I can't," Her body began to lunge frantically. Seizure-like thrusts engulfing what was her small form.

'_I have to call Sasuke. No! What am I thinking? I can't call him.' _

She broke into another fit of coughs. Once again staining her lips crimson red.

'_I don't have a choice.' _

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She made sure that her voice sounded distressed. No matter what he had done to her she knew he wouldn't just leave her there to most likely die. As soon as Sasuke had come into her line of view, the look on his face was so much different from what it had been earlier. He actually looked worried, when he had started running towards her.

A smile played across her face as she felt her body go numb. (A/N sorry if it sounds like she's dying. I just wanted it to sound dramatic.) Darkness soon emerged all around her.


	2. Chapter 2: A new development

Disclaimer: I do not … own Naruto

I shall not own Naruto

But, today … I …shall… write Naruto

(Applause)

(A/N Last time I wasn't very social, but thanks if you reviewed. I haven't checked yet. Still please R&R. This is my first fanfic ever.)

Chapter 2: Not your child

Sasuke sat in the clustered waiting area of Tokyo Hospital.(A/N That is a hospital right?) Breathing hard he noticed the amount of people around him. He looked at the clock. It read 11:23. He was somewhat amazed at how busy the ER was this late at night. (A/N Well duh. It's the ER)

To his right a woman was rocking back and forth on her chair in time with the clock.(A/N weird)

'_Hope that's not me in the next hour or so.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Getting bored with the current situation, he averted his gaze towards a large white door only a few yards away from him. Only hours ago had  
Sakura disappeared behind those doors. He sighed.

'_The doctors are probably wondering where she got all those bruises from about now. I'm going to have to make something up. I should have some time to think of something.'_

"Mr.Uchiha," Sasuke's gaze switched to look at a nurse who was about in her thirties he thought. "The doctor will see you now." Just then he swore his heart skipped a beat. Apparently he had less time than he thought he did.

The air was cool for a summer night. The lights of the city of Tokyo depraving its people of the right to see the stars. Subaku no Gaara (A/N He rocks!) walked idly through the city streets, sea green eyes glaring at whoever dared look his way. It sickened him really. They knew who he was, yet they still risked their lives as long as they died with no respect for him. It was true that his father was the leader of one of Tokyo's most dangerous gangs, Shukaku, but he didn't like to use it to his advantages. Though threatening society with power every once in a while wasn't so bad. A scowl found its way on to his face, twisting his features. His thoughts were becoming more and more like those of his father.

Everyone at the base had somehow found a way to get something to do that night. His sister, Temari, went out to some club. His brother, Kankurou, well he wasn't really sure what he was up to. Thinking about this brought him to another thought. Why was he out here again? Roaming Tokyo wasn't exactly his ideal way of spending a Tuesday night. Soon realizing that he had no destination in mind, Gaara just allowed himself to walk. It had been awhile since he'd actually gone somewhere. His legs trudged on. Unconsciously leading him to her house.

'Sakura' he thought. 

Sasuke had endured enough of this. Every five minutes someone walked up to him, and they suddenly started talking about how he would be able to see Sakura. Then, they somehow got into the subject of _'Are you alright?'_ or _'Is there anything that you want to talk about?'_. Half the time he just stared at them, as for other times he just fidgeted uncomfortably. One of the nurses had even found the nerve to ask if she could get him a laxative guessing that he was constipated, and that was the end of his self-control. In simple terms, he was pissed. So when he finally had reached the room where Sakura was being held, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Especially since he had come up with the, in his own opinion, perfect situation to explain everything. Sakura had been carrying laundry upstairs and lost her balance making her fall down the stairs, but he didn't know why she had reacted to the fall the way she did. Well at least most of it was the truth. After all she had carried laundry upstairs, and he really wasn't sure why she appeared to have been having a seizure.

"Well, what do you think? Is she going to be alright?" Sasuke asked worry dripping from every word that he spoke. The woman who stood in front of him found it obvious that he spoke of the pink haired female who lay in a small cot behind her unconscious. She stood there staring at him as if he were some kind of disease. His explanation had made sense, but she'd handled abusive husbands before and for some reason her gut kept telling her that he was lying.

"There's nothing to worry about pertaining to her injuries. A few bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. Although, she should stay in bed for a while. There are some bruises along her spine. The bleeding that you spoke of was only from a small gash along her forearm, and the crack you heard was only her left arm being dislocated by the force of impact to the floor. Don't worry I relocated it. Still, there is one other condition."

"What's the other condition?" Sasuke refused to admit to himself, but he was scared. Every awkward thing that had happened to her that night had been explained allowing him to be a little more at ease, but there was another condition that the doctor in front of him didn't seem willing to talk about. Meaning that it must be serious, maybe even fatal.

'_No! It can't be fatal. She said that there was nothing to worry about. She wouldn't have said that if there was anything like that wrong with Sakura.' _Sasuke thought, desperately trying to convince himself that everything was just fine. The woman turned her head away from him and began to stare at her patient behind her. To hopefully help calm his nerves he took this time to take in his surroundings and the woman in front of him. The room was small with white walls, that could make you see spots if you stared to long. The porcelain tiled floor only added to the rooms demeanor. Sakura's examiner still stared at her blankly.

Her forehead was adorned by a small gem(A/N What is that thing anyway?) and her eyes a light hazel. She turned back to him, her golden locks swaying with her, a serious expression on her face.(A/N Okay we all know this is

Tsunade. So let's just call her that.)

"Maybe you should have some rest before I even think about giving you that information." Tsunade finally spoke up.

"I'm her husband! I think I have the right to know what the hell is wrong with her."

Sasuke had lost his patience a long time ago, and now this so called expert was telling himthat his wife's health was none of his business. Tsunade sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for this. All she wanted to do was head home and have a nice bottle of sake.

"Your positive you want to know right this instant."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Tsunade held her hand up.

"Fine, I get the point." She stated blandly. "But, … don't say I didn't warn you." She said, her voice now taking on a much softer tone. "She … Sakura … Your wife, she's pregnant."

Those words confused him. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or mad. (A/N Don't get mad get glad! Man I'm a loser. Hahaha! Anyway back to the story.)

"She – she – she's pregnant?"

"Yes. Unfortunately though … when we told her this she got a little to frantic for my liking. So, I decided to run a few tests."

"What! Is she okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Sasuke began to panic. Had his beatings affected the child in any way?

"No, nothing's wrong."

"(sigh) You don't know how long I've waited for this. I mean the last thing I want is-."

Sasuke stopped himself, realization etched in his mind.

"Wait a minute. You just told me that something was 'unfortunate'. What's so unfortunate about this."

Tsunade took in a deep breath as she walked over to her desk. Hands running through her hair she started shaking her head.

"What the hell is so unfortunate about all of this?" Sasuke continued to yell. Tsunade began rubbing her temples, she could just feel a headache coming on. Looking towards her patient her hazel eyes met emerald ones.

"Your awake." She whispered to herself. Coming to the conclusion that Sasuke hadn't realized yet she chose to hold her gaze with the flower that was her patient.(A/N I use that word 'patient' way too much.) Sakura's eyes were begging for something, but Tsunade didn't know what exactly. Sakura took her hand and placed it over her stomach ever so slightly so Sasuke wouldn't notice. Tsunade felt as if her heart had been torn in two, as she mouthed the words 'I have to.'

Sakura's eyes had held some hope in them that he wouldn't find out. Though once she had shown Tsunade that she understood she knew all hope was gone. Tsunade turned back to face Sasuke causing his rantings to come to a stop.

"Are you going to answer me?" was all he said.

Tsunade stood tall, trying to erase any trace of pain that remained on her features. She felt Sakura's eyes boring into her neck, and it almost made her cry knowing what she was about to do.

"As I'm sure you recall, I told you that I ran some tests. The child that your wife is carrying … well just to make this short, the baby … it's not yours."

"WHAT!"

A/N Yaaaaay it's a cliffhanger, or at least I think so. Anyway about the last chapter I'm sorry about the whole Sasuke's abusive thing all you Sasuke fans. Let's just say that he had a bad day, came home and somehow found out that his wife was cheating on him. Still please R&R and I don't know when I'll be able to put up the third chapter, so don't give up on me. I BEG YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: Akai Tatsu

Disclaimer:(Sing to "Baby Got Back" the first part.)

Gaara is fine and I can not lie, no other girl can deny

And when the boy walks by with the gourd on his back

Then you got to faint and cry, he is built.

(Oh and I don't own Naruto)

Chapter 3: Akai Tatsu

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke's voice rung through the busied hallways of the hospital. Police officers held him back in an attempt to calm him down.

"He tried to kill me."

Sakura spoke in a rigid tone, her voice strong and unwavering.

"Sir, please calm down!"

"No, I said get the fuck off of me! Sakura! Sakura, I'm going to kill you! I swear, if I ever catch you with that asshole Gaara I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura watched with a stoic expression as her husband was dragged away from her. A burning sensation found its way to the sides of her eyes. She blinked. She had refused to cry in front of him before and she would stay true to that promise. Clenching her fist the feeling of cold metal alarmed her.

'My ring.'

"Are you alright?" Tsunade placed her hand on her shoulder, distress evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." She paused.

"To be honest I knew this would happen eventually. So I was prepared." Sakura said brushing the hand off of her.

Tsunade watched her. The woman in front of her was broken. Her husband had attacked her and she didn't respond to it at all. She wasn't shocked or scared. She didn't scream. She didn't run. She had just stood there watching him almost as if she didn't care.

"Your injuries."

Sakura turned her head waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"I don't believe that you fell. Where did you get them?"

Sakura rose her eyebrow.

"I fell?"

"That's what I was told."

"…He was mad at me…"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, streaking her pale face. How many times had she cried that night? Tsunade wondered, as she watched in disbelief.

"Do you have somewhere I could make a call." Sakura asked, suddenly regaining her voice.

9393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939

Neji made his way up the granite steps, leading to the second level parking lot. It separated him from the building holding his cousin. His footsteps echoed off the asphalt pavement. He was alone. His eyes wavered to the ground as he tried to concentrate on the task ahead.

"For the last time let go of me!"

Neji's head shot up. The scene that met his pastel eyes shocked him. Three officers, who looked to be somewhat agitated, were restraining Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Neji murmured to himself. "Hey, stop that! What the hell is going on here?" Neji soon found himself running towards the scene of pandemonium.

"Sasuke, what in the world did you do?"

"Sir, do you know this man?" One of the officer's had stopped Neji in his tracks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. He's my best friend's husband. What's going on?"

"Name please?"

"Hyuga, Neji."

"I'm going to need to see proof of identification."

Neji rummaged through his wallet handing over his I.D.

"Neji Hyuga? Age twenty-eight? Height 5'6"?

"Yes."

The man in front of Neji turned to face his fellow operatives. He watched as one of the men shrugged, most likely meaning that they would comply.

Like with most other things in life he was right.

"Hurry and talk."

The officers stood there still restraining Sasuke. Neji sighed. Well he wasn't really expecting privacy.

"What's going on?" Neji's tone of voice changed to one of concern and worry.

" I swore to that bitch I was going to kill her, and I meant it." Sasuke spat back at him. (Dear cousin, The story is rated T for a reason. Love Christina.)

" What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"So you don't know?"

Neji glared at him. If he knew than why would he have asked.

"I thought that she'd have told you already. From what I know she tells you everything." He said a smile now on his face.

Neji stared at him there was no reason in asking anymore. He would just find a way to avoid the question.

"I don't know when it started but apparently it's been going on for more than nine months. Sakura is carrying some guy's baby. I believe his name was…you know I don't even care."

Neji was startled by how easily his friend had told him something like that. Though more or less the whole 'Sakura being pregnant with another man's child' situation had helped a little. It was then that he remembered what Sasuke had said earlier.

"What did you do to her?" the Hyuga's voice had dropped down to a whisper.

"You've only known her for about how many years? Hmm. About the time that girl was always around now what was her name? Ten-"

"Shut the hell up! And I've known Sakura all my life." Neji hissed.

Sasuke smirked. He always did enjoy messing with the Hyuga's mind.

"Now tell me what did you do to her?"

" She's fine. I just banged her up a bit. Though, I will warn you just for her sake. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't tell her about approaching danger. I'm going to kill that whore with my bare-"

Neji's fist made contact with Sasuke's jaw before he had finished speaking, throwing the Uchiha into a wall behind him and out of the officers grasp.

"Hey, you two break it up!"

One of the officers had pulled Neji's hands to his back, holding him in place in case he tried to attack Sasuke again. Sasuke sat up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You won't lay a finger on her." Neji's voice remained a low hiss.

"Alright, let's take him in. We don't have time for any of this."

Two of the officers began leading Sasuke towards the car once Neji was released from his restraint and had been told not to cause any trouble for the rest of the night.

"Remember what I said Neji. If you want to protect her keep her away from me." Sasuke yelled before onew of the officers closed the door behind him.

Pastel eyes watched as the vehicle drove out of the parking lot until it was out of sight. Neji rushed towards the entrance of the building that towered over him, a new reason for him to worry now in his mind. He now knew that his closest cousin and his best friend were both in the hospital, and though he tried to deny it, it sickened him. The fact that he had no clue as to if two of the most important women in his life would live to see another day or if they were fine made his stomach churn. Sasuke had said that Sakura was alright, but what if he was lying? If nothing serious had happened then why did the police have to get involved? Sasuke wasn't telling the whole story just like she hadn't. Neji cringed at the thought. He silently made a vow to himself. That wouldn't happen again. He'd make sure of it.

Neji's heart formed an uproar in his mind. With each second it seemed his heart pounded faster and harder in his chest. The soft hissing of the front sliding doors seemed faint, as Neji made his way towards the receptionist's desk breathing heavily.

"May I help you, sir?" a woman behind the desk asked staring blankly at Neji. His skin was too pail to be normal, and the only trace of color on his face was the red tint to his cheeks. Making it appear that he had run a long distance or was simply in a rush.

"Yes, what rooms are patients Hyuga, Hinata and Haruno, Sakura in?" Neji said between pants.

"Oh well let me check. Please excuse me for a moment." The women stated, disappearing through a door behind her.

Neji turned his back to the desk and rest his arms on the counter top, as he let a long sigh escape his lips.

"Of all the nights why did this have to happen tonight? I have that damn job interview tomorrow at seven." He said yawning.

"And whose fault is that?"

Neji jumped at the low voice that had intruded in on his one-man conversation. Turning his head to see who the voice belonged to he didn't expect to see Gaara.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked the red haired boy punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sakura."

Neji's smile vanished from his face. Gaara couldn't have known about what had happened to Sakura. Though he had met Gaara ten years ago for some reason the hyuga had never gotten around to introducing the two. It had always been an issue that was unimportant or could be dealt with another day. So it was impossible for him to have known. He had to be talking about another Sakura.

" I don't think I know Sakura." Neji stated. Gaara leaned against the wall tilting his head with an annoyed expression as if to say that he was lying.

"You do… Sakura Haruno."

Neji stared at him his face blank leaving his eyes to plead for the answers to the mystery he thought he had solved.

"She's good friends with my sister."

Gaara's answer was short and concise. Still it was enough.

"Then you know." Neji said eyes now blank.

"She called me about half an hour ago. She wanted to know if I could come and pick her up so she could stay with me for awhile."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Then, you should know that Sasuke knows too. I'm not sure of the details yet, but apparently they had to call the police to get him out of here when he found out."

"He hurt her."

"No. He tried to though."

An awkward silence fell between them. The density of the conversation was finally noticed. Gaara sighed.

"It wasn't a question. I was telling you he hurt her."

"I know. A while ago." Neji's voice seemed stifled as his hands found their way to the edge of the counter grabbing on to the cold, hard plastic covering.

"What about earlier?"

Neji's grip tightened. There was more? How long had this been going on?

"She doesn't want me to tell anyone about it."

Neji stared at Gaara. Through the whole conversation he had remained impassive. To anyone else it would just seem as though he didn't care if Sakura had been hurt, but Neji knew better. Still why couldn't he tell him anything? All of these gaps in the story made him feel helpless. And because of Sasuke he was bringing his past into this.

"Gaara? What about _'Akai Tatsu'_?" (A/N Your not supposed to know what that is yet. Though it's obvious.)

Gaara met his gaze, tensing slightly at Neji's question.

"I told her about it already."

"And?"

"She took it well enough. She's known about Shukaku for over a year now."

Neji paused for a moment.

"Do you know who this guy is?"

" 'Guy?' "

"Yeah. The father?" Neji looked down his voice slightly wavering.

"…Yes."

"Well she seems to tell you everything."

"Meaning?"

Neji sighed. Damn he did it again and he was getting tired of the repeat and one-word answers.

"…It doesn't mean anything. Look I talked to Sasuke outside he wouldn't tell me anything unless I pried it out of him. Please don't do the same thing."

"…It's me."

"WHAT!"

"Umm. Excuse me sir."

Neji spun around. The receptionist stood there a look of pure terror on her face.

"Sorry it took so long we're trying out a new computer system. Anyway here you are Hyuga, Hinata room 174B and Haruno, Sakura room 206A."

"Thank you."

Neji began walking towards hall B. It would be easier to confront Hinata than Sakura. His footsteps echoed through the seemingly empty hallways. Hinata's room would be somewhere towards the back of the building according to the small card he held in his hand.

"Wait a minute. Where the hell did Gaara go?"

Neji's pastel eyes scanned his surroundings. Now that he thought about it he had been behind him when the receptionist gave him the room numbers.

'_He must have gone to see Sakura.'_

9393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat of his brother's car. He could just feel a headache coming on. This really wasn't his day. He had almost been fired from his job only to find out that his wife was having an affair with some guy named Gaara. Then when he came home he tried to keep to himself and calm down, but of course something had to happen. After his wife told him off his temper got the better of him twice in one night. So they ended up going to the hospital where he found out his wife was pregnant with 'Gaara's' baby. And to top it off he was humiliated in public, punched by his wife's best friend in the jaw, and arrested all in the same night.

"Hungry?"

Sasuke looked up to see his brother staring down at him. He sighed.

"For the last time no Itachi."

"You sure cause you look hungry to me."

Sasuke's eye twitched. It was impossible to deal with his problems in his current condition. What exactly didn't his brother understand about ' No, I'm not hungry.' And 'My wife cheated on me with this guy and she's going to have his baby.'

"Yes, I'm sure."

"…"

"Where are we going? We've passed that building four times already."

"No where really. Just driving. Enjoy it."

"Are you crazy? My wife is"

Itachi let out a low chuckle. His brother was overreacting in his opinion.

"Sasuke get over it. That's the tenth time you've said that since you got into this car. Just shut the hell up."

"You really are crazy." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. He was staring out the window with his chin resting on his knuckles.

A small smile played across his lips. His brother was an ignorant fool. Why complain and do nothing about your problem? The way he looked at it they were sitting in a car driving nowhere so they couldn't do anything. He wasn't crazy he just wouldn't recommend Sasuke make an unnecessary fuss over something that could be dealt with at another time more sufficiently.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Sasuke's voice was shrill.

"Don't take your anger out on me."

"Shut up."

Itachi sighed.

"If you're going to complain about it do you at least know the man's name?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara? Gaara, Gaara, Gaara?"

"Your doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Itachi ignored him. Sasuke's misery could wait an hour or two, but right now there was something he was supposed to remember about that name.

"Last name." Itachi whispered.

"Hmm?"

"His last name. Do you know his last name?"

"I don't remember, but I know it started with an s. something like Sabike or Suzaku."

"Subaku no Gaara."

"Yeah that was it. Why you know him?"

"Damn." Itachi turned at a corner making a U-turn.

"It's been a while since I've heard that name, but yeah I know him."

"How?"

"This Gaara his father is the head of Shukaku."

"You're lying."

"Why the hell would I waste my time lying on you?"

"He couldn't really be… could he?"

"Did you tell Sakura about Akai Tatsu like _he_ asked you to?"

Sasuke shook his head at his brother. Since they were kids he had always referred to their father as he.

"…No."

"…"

"Do you think she knows about Shukaku?"

"…"

The car came to a stop in front of a large black gate marking the entrance to their destination. Sasuke took note that his question had been ignored. Two men walked toward Itachi's window both glaring flashlights toward him and Sasuke.

"State your business."

"We're here to see our father." Sasuke said knowing that Itachi wouldn't call him by his respectful name unless they were actually in his presence.

"Open the gaits!"

The two large structures slowly opened allowing Itachi to drive through.

Behind the gate was a narrow winding road surrounded by two walls creating a small pathway. Sasuke stared ahead of him slightly confused. As if he could read his mind Itachi spoke up.

"This is the north wing. They just opened it up to free travel about three years ago. Before then it was used for business. That's why it's not to large _he _didn't want to raise suspicion."

" Well, I guess I haven't visited in a while. A lot has changed."

"…"

"What wing did we use to use?"

"We were ordered by him to use east."

Sasuke sighed.

"Will you just call him father."

"…No."

Sasuke looked back out the window. There wasn't much to see. The walls hadn't spread out much yet and they had a few more miles to go before they would. A few crates were scattered around along with a few crowbars proving that different merchandise had been shipped and received once upon a time.

Itachi soon drove down into a tunnel hitting a few bumps in the road as he did so. After a few minutes he brought the car to a stop.

"Ready to get out?" Itachi asked, his tone was unreadable. Sasuke looked straight ahead not staring at anything in particular.

"Can't we just drive the whole way?"

"No." Itachi spoke stepping out of the car. Closing the door he walked to the back of the car.

"Sasuke! Unlock the trunk!"

Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over into the driver's seat.

"Got it!"

Itachi opened the trunk taking care that it wouldn't fly up with too much force. He began fumbling through different briefcases. Sasuke had left the car locking both doors behind him to join his brother.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. I found them."

Itachi stood up and handed Sasuke a large flashlight. Sasuke looked from the flashlight to Itachi. He noticed his brother had an identical one in his hand. It wasn't that dark in the tunnel.

"We can see without these."

Itachi turned to his brother after he had closed the trunk and switched on the flashlight he held in his hand. A look of annoyance crossed his features as he shone it in Sasuke's face. Sasuke squinted, putting his hand up in front of him.

"What the hell's your problem? Are you trying to blind me or something?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Sasuke use your head. True we can see without the flashlights, but we can't see everything without them. Our family has owned this land for hundreds of years."

Itachi pointed the flashlight to the ground a smirk on his face.

"Watch your step."

Itachi walked away with the flashlight still facing the ground. Sasuke glared at his back. His brother liked to exaggerate things. The road couldn't be that bad.

Itachi looked at his watch. 3:24

'_It's early.'_

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"You never answered my question. Do you think Sakura knows about Shukaku?

"Well?" Sasuke waited for an answer. His brother was silent.

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Stop."

Sasuke snapped out of this thoughts only to find his brother staring at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Stop what?"

"Just keep moving. If we hurry we should be able to get to the office before the sunrises."

"And what about my question?"

"Shukaku keeps track of everyone who comes in contact with one of their members. They have a database similar to ours, but much larger and detailed. While we collect information through hacking and more untraceable methods, Shukaku collects their knowledge with more direct techniques."

"That doesn't answer my question! Does Sakura know about Shukaku?"

"What makes you think I know something like that? Just like you I found out about all of this last night."

"I know you know!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"I know you know." He said through gritted teeth.

Itachi stared at him. The situation was almost amusing. His little brother thought that he actually had the upper hand. That he could control him.

"Sasuke…let go of me."

"Not until you give me an answer."

"First of all if you're going to threaten someone try to be a little more lethal about it."

_/Fwip/_

Itachi felt the cold blade press against his flesh. He was aware of when he stopped breathing, but just for a second. His brother intended to kill him if he didn't give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"So your going to kill me?"

"…"

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not surprised. Only you would try something so stupid."

"Just tell me if she knows."

"I already answered your question."

"You-

"Just because it wasn't an answer you understood doesn't mean it wasn't an answer." A smug smirk tugged at his lips.

"Think about it."

Sasuke loosened his grip. He hated when Itachi did that. Turned the situation around just so he would look like he didn't know anything.

"You idiot."

"What?"

Sasuke looked up to grab Itachi, but his brother had grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to drop the knife.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled out in pain. The swelling pain throbbed in his wrist.

Itachi dropped him to the ground. There wasn't any point in continuing the fight. He had already told Sasuke what he needed to know and defeated him in one move.

"Oh yeah and two, don't let your guard down. Now follow me we'll only have a few minutes to talk tell _him _what we know."

"Itachi! Does she?"

Itachi turned back to his brother. A look that told Sasuke exactly what he was thinking on his face.

'_Pathetic.'_

"As I told you Shukaku keeps a profile of everyone who comes in contact with them willing fully or not. So anyone who has a section in their database should know. She came in contact with Gaara so she knows about Shukaku. And before you ask I wouldn't know if she found out about Akai Tatsu through Gaara."

Sasuke glared at his brother's back. He would have a lot to explain when he spoke with his father. 9393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939

Sorry about the near to three month wait. And Gaara and Sakura didn't meet yet, but hey at least I got him into the hospital right? Anyway please review!


	4. Notice info

A/N Sorry I haven't updated yet.(To anyone who actually cares.) I've been thinking of putting up a new story and I've been pretty busy.Anyway I won't update anytime soon, but if anyone reads this can you do me a favor? There is this techno song I can't get the name to. If you go onto youtube and type in shaman digital error the first video has this awesome song I really want. Thanks, and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful reviewers. Sorry about the year long wait, but I completely lost my inspiration. Thank God though that it's back. Hopefully, you guys haven't completely given up on me. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke stared down at the small yet deadly weapon that lay in front of him. 

Itachi had told him that their father, Fugaku, leader of the Akai Tatsu, would come up with _something_ to get back at Shukaku. Apparently, stealing an enemy's wife was considered worth fighting over because it was Fugaku Uchiha who had placed the revolver that Sasuke was currently eyeing on the table.

"A war?" The question was a strange one. 

His father had never been the most subtle of men, and in fact, was often considered predictable. This was the result of years of doing only what was deemed necessary. So the suggestion of war over Sakura's betrayal made the entire ordeal seem…_petty._

Why a war? Why couldn't they simply get some idiotic thugs to beat the shit out of Subaku no Gaara and his little "mother to be"? It would definitely be a lot easier – not to mention all of the supplies they would be able to save. The way Sasuke saw it his father was overdoing this more than just a little.

"Doesn't that seem a bit much?" Sasuke asked.

"_I _find it necessary." Fugaku drawled. He was obviously annoyed.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Sasuke continued to warily study the gun while his father watched him with a look akin to disgrace. How he regretted fathering this child. 

Every word, every thought, every _action_, went against what he was told to do. Like most days, Fugaku wondered why his youngest son hadn't grown to be more like his brother. People like his wife, Mikoto, claimed that he should be proud of Sasuke. After all the man had a good job, a beautiful home, and was married to an even more beautiful wife while Itachi remained single and blatantly avoided female contact. ( Fugaku could only hope that the man who was supposed to produce an heir and take over the Akai Tatsu wasn't gay.) Despite all of these positive traits he had simply always held a distinct loathing for Sasuke.

Fugaku frowned. And by the worried look on said sons face there was a new reason to add to the "Why I Hate My Son Sasuke" list.

"But why?" Sasuke had finally lifted his eyes to meet those of his father.

Fugaku shrugged nonchalantly, "For years the Akai Tatsu have wanted Shukaku to be eliminated. But we never really had a reason to initiate an actual war. This seems as good a time as any…Don't you agree Itachi?"

Sasuke blinked at the name. His elder brother had chosen to stay out of the conversation and was now lounging coolly- both eyes closed - in one of the many recliners decorating the office instead. One eye popped open at the sound of his name, and it became quite clear that Itachi had been listening despite his laidback manner.

"A war seems avoidable." He said with a mimicked shrug.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Itachi shrugged again; this time indifferently instead of out of pure uncertainty, "I don't know just something else."

And with that an exaggerated groan filled the room. 

'_Well he's no help.'_ Sasuke thought.

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Jade eyes stared unwaveringly at the symbols reading 206A. Against the untainted white of the hospital they stood mulishly yellow and frighteningly obvious. They seemed to yell at him. _"She's in here you idiot. Hurry up! She's in here! Why aren't you with her? What are you waiting for? She's suffering for the sake of you and your child, and yet you stand here unsure of what to do! You selfish, unworthy basta – _A searing pain shot through his head, and he gripped his forehead in agony.

"Ugh-uuhhhhhhh!"

Tears stung at his eyes threatening to fall of there own accord. He didn't need this right now. Not when Sakura needed _him_. 

'_It isn't real. These voices are only in your head. They're just hallucinations.'_

Without realizing it he had started to repeat the mantra aloud catching the attention of even more passerby than his groan of anguish. Though ignorant to his own words he was still conscious of the many people gathering around him. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

Suddenly the sound of heels on tile filled the halls as patients, visitors, and workers alike were all shoved to the side. Gaara was still mumbling to himself with knees spread on the floor and both hands clawing at his scalp. The same words continued to tumble from his lips along with the occasional scream or groan of undulating torment. It was a strangely satisfying sight seeing this handsome man brought to his knees, and everyone watching thought as much. Sadistic for the enjoyable pain, yet humane for that pains comprehension. 

Tsunade thought all of these things as she made her way to the awry redhead Then

her medical personality kicked in. 

"Get me a stretcher and an unoccupied room!" She yelled to the nurses who had stood watching the scene mouths agape. 

"NOW!" She snapped when they hadn't moved. A group of two women and one man hurried off to find the materials the head doctor had ordered. 

The sharp yell had brought Gaara out of his stupor, and thankfully the voices started to fade. He knew they would be back though, so with ragged breathing he painfully tore his hands from his hair – the muscles had cramped – and tried to get the attention of the blond woman who was obviously in charge. 

"Are you alright?" Gaara almost jumped. She had gotten to him before he had been able to stretch the stiffness out of his legs. 

Gaara nodded. Tsunade observed the man in front of her with a doctor's eye. She was watching for any signs of a relapse, even though; she still wasn't quite sure of what exactly was wrong with him. Worry was clear on her features as the man simply stood after going through a series simple yet effective stretches. 

"What time is it?" He asked, as if he hadn't just had an episode in the middle of Tokyo Hospital. 

Tsunade frowned, "Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay for awhile." She said this cautiously purposefully ignoring his question because there was no way that this man was right in the head. 

"…What time is it?" He asked again.

Tsunade could only oblige, and so she looked down at her watch with a sigh of annoyance still wondering what exactly was going on. 

"It's 6:00 A.M."

"Ah. That explains it." He said with a nod of his head. 

"Excuse me."

Tsunade could only blink as the man dug into one of his pockets and fished out a small plastic case. He opened it to reveal a small vial and three hypodermic needles. With deadly precision he removed one of the needles, plunged it into the vials covered top, drew out the needed amount, and then after replacing the small bottle just as swiftly and easily injected the liquid into his forearm muscle. 

"Get rid of this for me." He said once he was done.

Tsunade took the needle that had been gently nudged her way. Sometime before the redhead had taken his "medication" the group of nurses had returned with a stretcher. 

"Here," Tsunade said handing over the needle, "Throw this into the biohazardous waste room."

The nurse holding the needle nodded and hurried off down the hall. Tsunade gave the others a sharp look and they followed suit continuing the rest of there shifts. Tsunade and Gaara were now alone in the hallway. The crowd had dispersed some time ago.

"You mind explaining what that was about?" She asked.

Gaara was silent.

"He's catatonic schizophrenic." Said a voice from behind them. 

Gaara's breath hitched. She was right there behind him. He could tell from the heat in the back of his neck that she was staring at him and he waited in silence for _it_ to hit him.

"Sakura, you're awake!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Of course. You didn't expect me to sleep through all of that noise did you?" There was a laugh in her voice. It was a distinct tinkling sound that always sent shivers down his back. 

He continued to wait. Sakura hadn't actually spoken to him yet, and that was a good thing. She understood.

"You know this man?" He heard Tsunade's voice say.

"Yeah, he's the person that I called." He could just see the smile on her face as she said that.

And then finally it came. The scent of honey and vanilla and Gaara suddenly realized that he was going to be a father. His smiles were few and far in between, but the corners of his mouth wouldn't listen. They continued to rise of their own will. 

"Sakura." He whispered.

She walked then turned around him so that they were face-to-face. The moment was almost ruined when he saw the bandages and bruises. Anger began to boil in his stomach and he abruptly wanted the Uchiha dead. She smiled though. 

"I'm pregnant." She whispered back to him. As she said the words her smile grew wider. 

"I'm pregn-" Her voice had cracked when she had tried to say it louder. A tear rolled down her face. 

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" 

Gaara enveloped her in a hug. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck as she cried tears of joy. She pulled away from him and saw something that made her feel all fuzzy like a bunny. Sakura almost laughed at her childish feelings, but Gaara's eyes were so…soft. He kissed her. It was slow and passionate, and right then and there she could finally admit to himself that she had been afraid of what Gaara would do when he met her at the hospital. She had seen him abandoning her or maybe even trying to take her baby away. But no, he had only come to love her. 

Tsunade leaned against the wall forgetting about the rest of her duties for if only a second. Her shift ended at 6:30. She could slack off a bit. 

From what she was seeing it was plain as day that this was the father of the child. She smiled.

'_Good. I didn't like that other bastard much anyway.'_

939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393

Okay everyone that was it. Once again sorry for the long wait and for the sucky chapter you just read. I know it wasn't one of my bests. So please give me pointers on things like kissing scenes and whatnot. This was my first time writing one and as you can see it came out awful (corny, stupid, and weird). And yeah, not a lot happened in this chapter. Sorry again!

Love you people (even if you hate me). R&R.


End file.
